My Last Breath
by jayne'z star
Summary: SONGFIC to Evanescence My Last Breath Heather dies but can't leave the earth so she follows Alejandro. but what happens when he can hear her... Sorry Guys Its only a One-Shot


**My Last Breath**

**Authors Note.**

**hey Guys this is my first songfic but i may make it into a chapter story.. IF i get enough reviews**

**Minus the first 2 lines the Lyrics are in Italics.**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! if I did Alejandro and Heather would of happened!**

_Death has chosen when we die and leave the world but, I question his tactics. for example why does he make it so hard on us._

_ My name is Heather Karla and this is my story..._

It was a week after christmas and i was driving home from Spain with my boyfriend Alejandro. We had been visiting his hometown this christmas.

" So what did you think of it Mi amour" Alejandro says referring to our trip.

"It was fantastic!"I exclaim and sigh with happiness. my life was great. I was away from home and had the perfect boyfriend. what more could i want!

suddenly the car spins out of control.

" What the f- " I begin but am cut off by us smashing into a near by purple SUV.

i am shot out of the front of the car and on the road. Seat belts these days. Gotta love 'em.

Thats the last thing I remember before blacking out.

When I come to, I am covered in blood and Alejandro is holding me with tears streaming down his perfect face.

_Hold on to me love  
you know i can't stay long  
all i wanted to say was i love you and i'm not afraid._

I caressedhis cheek.

"Hold on to me while you still can, I'm not going to stay much longer.

i just want you to know I love you and i always will and I am not afraid of what is going to happen to me now so you shouldn't either" I choke out.

" I love you " I say and it all goes black.

Then I see a white light. I go for it but then...

I see myself, getting taken away by medics. What? aren't I supposed to be DEAD!

Then I spot Alejandro standing next to a police officer. I go over and listen.

" Sir can you please tell me what happened" The officer says to Alejandro. But He's not saying looks so depressed.

I go over and caress his cheek. He touches it where I did.

_can you hear me?_

_can you feel me in your arms? _

"Can you hear me? Please hear me" I beg but he just walks through me.

I kneel down on the ground. Put my face in my hands. and scream.

Why me, Why me..

_holding my last breath _  
_safe inside myself _  
_are all my thoughts of you _  
_sweet raptured light it ends here tonight _

xoxoxoxoxoxo

_I'll miss the Winter_

_A world of fragile things_

_look for me In the white forest hiding In a hollow tree_

_(come find me)_

Minus Alejandro the thing I miss the most about living is the Winter.

Everything was so fragile and Beautiful.

I sit under the hollow tree where I was buried.

I basically never leave this spot.

Alejandro comes up everyday before work and puts a new batch of roses on my grave.

Roses where always my favorite. He knew it to. Every valentines day Alejandro would come to me with a big batch of roses.

speaking of which here he comes now.

He kneels down and puts a new batch of roses on my grave.

I get a look at him.

He has black rings under his eyes, he's pale and It looks as though he hasn't been eating.

_I know you hear me._

_I can taste It In your tears!_

I cup his face in my hands. Once again he touches the spot I did.

" I know you can hear me. I know you can feel me. Please do " I whisper

He sheds a few more tears and walks through me. Back to his car.

I sigh and lean against the hollow tree

_holding my last breath _  
_safe inside myself _  
_are all my thoughts of you _  
_sweet raptured light it ends here tonight _

_closing your eyes to disappear _  
_you pray your dreams will leave you here _  
_but still you wake and know the truth _  
_no one's there _

_say goodnight _  
_don't be afraid _  
_calling me calling me as you fade to black._

I close my eyes and hope to disappear. I can't bear to see Alejandro like this.

I want to leave but yet I pray I wont. I still want to stay.

But yet every Morning i wake up Knowing I am dead and no one can hear or see me.

And I will never forget the day I held My Last breath.

_holding my last breath _  
_safe inside myself _  
_are all my thoughts of you _  
_sweet raptured light it ends here tonight _

**REVIEW AND I MAY WRITE MORE CHAPTERS!.**_  
_

**and please Read I'll Cover angel an collins' I'm Going to marry an underage contestant.**

**and**

**Dreamer99's The world according to Heather 1 and 2**

**These stories need luv people**

**and again REVEIW**


End file.
